With the sharp increasing number of mobile terminals, a bandwidth resource of a mobile communication is in a short supply. White space allocation technique may release the shortage of the bandwidth resource to a great extent. The white space allocation technique may be applied to various applications, such as cellular network, wireless Local Area Network and broadband access, to expand the wireless bandwidth.
A spectrum management apparatus allocates a large amount of spectrum resources to wireless applications such as a television signal transmission. However, the allocated spectrum resources may not be used during a certain period in a certain area, resulting in a waste of spectrum resources. The unused spectrum resource is referred to as white space, which will be reallocated reasonably in the research.
An access device (Master) requests spectrum resources from a database to be communicated with a terminal device (Slave), such as a mobile phone or a laptop, via a white space resource in the spectrum resources. The database may store and manage information about the white space resource, store information about a usage scope and using time of the white space resource, and manage an implementation of an allocation policy of all the spectrum resources.
However, the allocation policy normally depends on an area, that is, different allocation policy may be applied to different countries or areas. A use of some spectrum resources may be constrained for some temporary requirements even in a relatively small area. Therefore, when a centralized management is applied, that is, all white space resources within a large region is managed by a unified database, it is difficult to quickly adjust the database to a change of spectrum resource allocation policy within a small area, resulting in an improper allocation of spectrum resources. For example, occupied or forbidden spectrum resources may be allocated to the terminal device, resulting in a waste of spectrum resources or a communication disturbance on the access device, and thus the flexibility and applicability of the spectrum allocation is reduced.